dcextendeduniversefandomcom-20200222-history
Metropolis
Metropolis is a large city located in the District of Metropolis in the United States of America. Metropolis is famous for its forward-looking, optimistic spirit, captured in its nickname "City of Tomorrow". It is home to the headquarters of both the Daily Planet newspaper and global corporation LexCorp Industries. it is located across the bay from its sister city, Gotham, New Jersey. For two years the city was the home of the alien superhero Superman, and was protected by him along with the rest of the world until his tragic death in 2015, when sacrificing himself to stop a mighty monster known as Doomsday. History Metropolis was founded by the early European settlers at the start of the colonization of North America. It grew steadily to become one of the largest cities in the world. It became famous as a tech hub and media centre. Much of Metropolis' central business district was destroyed by General Zod and his Kryptonian military forces in their attempt to convert Earth's atmosphere to that of Krypton's. Whole buildings were obliterated and rubble and debris covered the area. Metropolis recovered in time and became safeguarded by their new local savior, Superman. In the aftermath, a large statue of Superman was built in the city centre in a new purpose built venue called Heroes Park. Metropolis would again experience an alien threat as Steppenwolf's large army of Parademons would at some point, engage in a battle with the newly formed team, the Justice League in Heroes Park. Locales *Abbey *Ace O'Clubs *Alewife *AmerTek Arena *Apricot Spa *Atwater Tower *Avenue of Tomorrow *Awakenings Youth Theater *Berkeley Lodge *Berkowitz Airport *Bessolo Bistro *Billups Hall *Blaze Comics *Blaze Publishing *Bloom *Border Room *Broadrun Jazz Club *Carlini's *Carrasco's *Centennial Hotel **Centennial Café *Chaney's *Chez Joey's *Daily Planet Building *Digby & Sons *Dooley's Pub *Dynasty *El Ciento *Empire Pier *Evans Pretzel Factory *Geschäft-Krieg Building *Giuseppe's *Glenmorgan Square *Grantland Park Outdoor Arts *Greico Theater Workshop *Hammersmith Tower *Heroes Park *Hob's Bay Hospital *Hotel Metropolis *Joy Lounge *Jules Verne Extra-Terrestrial Museum *Julian Gallery *Karl's Pump & Brew *Kenmore Bowling Alley *Koul-Brau Breweries *LeMarvin Bistro *LexCorp Plaza **LexCorp Tower **Lexor Hotel **Lex Luthor's Mansion *Longshore Ballroom *Lucy's Pub *Mary Alice's Consignment Shop *Metro Palace Theater *Metro Souvenirs *Metro Square *Metropolis Athletic Club *Metropolis Ballet *Metropolis City Hall *Metropolis General Hospital *Metropolis Grand Hotel *Metropolis History Museum *Metropolis International Airport *Metropolis Middle School *Metropolis Museum of Modern Art *Metropolis Overstreet Mall *Metropolis Park *Metropolis Philharmonic *Metropolis Police Department *Metropolis Public Library *Metropolis Science Explorarium *Metropolis Stock Exchange *Metropolis University *Metropolitan Club *Minko Hall *Mo's Café *Mr Leonards *Nova *Park Metropolis Downtown *Pit *Queensland Park **Schwartz Field *Queensland Pier *Rail Line *Schaffenberger *Schott's Toys *Schwartzenoff *Shuster Arena *Siegel Music Hall *Sienna Hall *Simmons Gallery *S.T.A.R. Labs *Stryker's Island *Supernova *Swinburne Hall *Turley Gallery *Uri's Family Restaurant *Utopia Casino *Washington Medical Center *Wayne Financial Building *WGBS News *Yellow Prawn Known residents *Bibbo Bibowski *Clark Kent/Superman *Glen Woodburn *Jenny Jurwich *Lex Luthor *Lois Lane *Perry White *Steve Lombard Former residents *Mercy Graves (deceased) *Wallace Keefe (deceased) Gallery Metropolis 2013.jpg|Zod's ship amongst the Metropolis skyline in 2013 Metropolis in 2013.jpg|Metropolis devastated in 2013 Fortress of Solitude crashing in Metropolis.png|The Fortress of Solitude ship crashing through Metropolis Metropolis Promotional Photo.jpg|The Metropolis skyline in a promotional image Metropolis Clinton Street.jpg Metropolis Airport.jpg|Metropolis Airport Metropolis Skyline.jpg|The Metropolis skyline at night Heroes Park Metropolis.jpg|The facility surrounding the Fortress of Solitude ship in Metropolis Metropolis buildings.jpg External Links *Metropolis at the Superman Wiki *Metropolis at the Superman Anthology Wiki *Metropolis at the Batman Anthology Wiki *Metropolis at the Smallville Wiki *Metropolis at the DC Movies Wiki *Metropolis at the DC Database *Metropolis at the DC Animated Universe *Metropolis at the Arkham Wiki *Metropolis at the DC Universe Online References Category:Cities Category:Locations